This invention relates to the field of keyboards, and, more specifically, to the field of keyboards for computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of computer systems, numerous devices have been designed to allow information to be input into these computer systems. Perhaps the most prevalent among these for human speed input has been keyboards.
In today's technology there is often a need for various types of key and non-key input devices which may exist on a keyboard beyond the traditional alphanumeric keypad. As examples, a function key keypad may be required to input function values for certain applications; a numeric keypad for simplified input of numbers may be required for accounting, bookkeeping and other numeric oriented applications; a trackball may be useful for cursor movement; and certain applications may require input by various types of scanning equipment such as optical or magnetic scanners. These are but a few examples of the types of input devices available today. The future certainly holds numerous new devices.
Present keyboards typically are configured in a fixed manner; for example, the alphanumeric typing portion may be on the left hand side of the keyboard and the numeric keypad on the right hand side. This presents several issues.
First, the user who requires a trackball, function key keypad or the like must purchase a separate unit. Numerous examples of such units are available on the market. In addition to the purchase of the separate unit, the user is burdened with the separate unit requiring additional space or his or her desk or workspace. Such add-on devices are even more cumbersome when incorporated as part of portable and lap-top computer systems.
Second, keyboards are often not configured in a manner which is ergonomically proper for a particular user. For example, for a left handed user having a numeric keypad or trackball unit located by his or her left hand may prove to be easier to use and more convenient than having the unit by his or her right hand.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a keyboard which allows the user to configure the keyboard to his or her own requirements. It is further desirable to develop such a keyboard in a configuration which is easily changeable and reconfigurable as the user moves from one application to another. For example, a particular application may require use of a numeric keypad and another application may benefit from the use of a trackball.